Bear
'''Bear is the full-bodied, ursine title character from Bear in the Big Blue House. Bear greets television viewers, who he often addresses directly by facing the camera, with an appraising sniff and the information that he likes the way they smell. He has a strong sense of smell and loves to sniff things, but he enjoys his other four senses as well. Bear oversees everyone at the Big Blue House, a sort of combination daycare/group-home. Bear has a warm, caring personality somewhat similar in style to Fred Rogers and a well-ranged singing voice. A change of his appearance in the fourth season (or occasionally seen) is pointy eyes rather than circular ones. Bear does not have any children of his own, but seems to have a way with the younger members of his circle. He is full of good advice and warm, caring love. Bear never seems to get angry and often seems laid-back, but he loves to get up and dance the Bear Cha-Cha-Cha. He also has an advanced vocabulary and is ready and willing to teach it to others. Bear's favorite food, like most bears is honey. He absolutely loves its taste and smell. Another favorite food of his triple-berry pie. Sometimes in the morning, Bear talks to the sun, Ray and he always talks to his good friend the moon, Luna, before going to bed at night. Bear attended Hazelnut High and sometimes he looks at his old year book, located in the attic of the Big Blue House. He was voted "Mostly Like to Cha-Cha-Cha". Apart from Bear in the Big Blue House, Bear starred in the spin-off series, Breakfast with Bear, and appeared in several stage shows. He has also made guest appearances on Hollywood Squares, The Wayne Brady Show, Donnie & Marie, The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, BBC Children in Need, Milkshake!, and Live with Regis and Kelly. His live appearances include MuppetFest, an event for the Center for Puppetry Arts, various baseball-related appearances and The White House Easter Egg Roll. Bear has been immortalized as a balloon appearing in at least three different parades, and has been produced in plush form and other merchandise. He also made an appearance in the "We Are Family" music video alongside Big Bird, Barney, and characters from Between the Lions. Notable Episodes * "Home Is Where the Bear Is" - Bear takes the viewers on a tour of his Big Blue House. * "Need a Little Help Today" - When Bear comes out with a cold, his friends help him and recall all the help he's given them. *"Bear's Birthday Bash" - Bear's birthday is celebrated. *"Bear's Secret Cave" - The kids discover Bear's secret cave that he once played in when he was a kid. *"I For-Got Rhythm!?" - Bear searches for his rhythm when he forgets how to do "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha." *"This Is Your Life, Bear" - Bear wins a trip to Sequoia City and when his friends hear him say he needs a vacation, they sing him a song to show him how much they appreciate him. Behind the Scenes Bear is a full-bodied Muppet. The Bear costume weighed 45 pounds. According to Noel MacNeal, it was very comfortable and easy to move around in. In one episode during the first season, Bear kneeled down to talk to Tutter, and at this point Noel MacNeal realized that it broke the illusion, so afterwards whenever he had to get down, Bear would get on all fours, with Jim Kroupa performing the right hand. See also *International Bear Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Males